menfandomcom-20200214-history
Marlon Pérez
Marlon Alirio Perez Arango ( Támesis , January 10 1976 ) is a Colombian former professional cyclist . He rode in the past include Linda McCartney Jaguar , 05 Orbitel ,Colombia-Selle Italia , Tenax and Caisse d'Epargne . After the 2010 season, his contract was not renewed. He could not find a new professional team and went on to work at amateur team GW Shimano . Pérez did on behalf of Colombia participated in the 1996 Olympics ( Atlanta ), 2000 ( Sydney ) and 2004 ( Athens ). In 1996 he participated in the points race and theteam pursuit . On the points race he stopped prematurely. In the team pursuit ended the Colombian team, which besides Pérez from Jhon Garcia , Yovani López andJosé Velásquez existed last. In 2000 he only took part in the points race . He finished 21th, without points. In 2004, Pérez had now switched from the track to the road and therefore did not contribute to job parts. On the individual road race , he was the first rider who had to give up. In May 2013 it was announced that Pérez has tested positive for the drug GW1516 . The positive test came from the Tour of Costa Rica in December 2012, where he won two stages. 1 Victories [ edit ] 1994 * World Points race , Juniors 1998 * Vuelta a Colombia , U23 1999 * Colombian champion Individual Time Trial on the Road, Elite * Prologue Clásico RCN * 9th stage Clásico RCN 2000 * Tour of Nord-Isère * 7th stage Tour of Colombia 2001 * Colombian champion Individual Time Trial on the Road, Elite * Prologue Vuelta a Colombia * Stage 1 Vuelta a Colombia * 2nd stage Vuelta a Colombia 2002 * 1st Round of Antioquia * 5th stage Tour of Antioquia * 1st and Tour of Boyacá * Stage 2 Tour of Boyacá * Prologue Vuelta a Colombia * Stage 1 Vuelta a Colombia * Points Classification Vuelta a Colombia 2003 * Stage 2 Tour of Valle del Cauca * 1st stage Tour of La Paz * Stage 2 Tour of La Paz 2004 * Stage 1 Vuelta al Táchira * 3rd stage Vuelta al Táchira * 14th stage Tour of Táchira * 2nd stage of Tour de Langkawi 2005 * Combative rider Vuelta a Colombia * 4th stage Tour of Venezuela * 10th stage Tour of Venezuela 2007 * 1st stage Tour of Antioquia * 4th stage Tour of Antioquia 2010 * Prologue Tour of Valle del Cauca (TTT) * 3rd stage Nacional Clásica Ciudad de Anapoima * 4th stage Clásica del Carmen Viboral * 4th stage Clásica Ciudad de Girardot * 5th stage Clásica Ciudad de Girardot * 3rd stage Clásico RCN * 5th stage Clásico RCN * 6th stage Clásico RCN * 8th stage Clásico RCN 2011 * Pan-American Games , individual time trial * Prologue Vuelta a Colombia * Prologue Clásico RCN 2012 * 3rd stage Vuelta Ciclista a Costa Rica * 9th stage Vuelta Ciclista a Costa Rica in major competitions edit | |} Category:1976 births